This invention relates generally to a quilt and puppet combination, and in particular to a quilt having a scene thereon and having a hand puppet attached to the quilt in position to be part of the scene.
Dolls and puppets have been associated with children's quilts, blankets, and bedding to enhance their appearance and amuse the child. In Sesco, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 3,308,479, for example, a puppet is attached to a protective cloth to amuse the child. However, attaching the puppet to the quilt, blanket, or sheet restricts play and thus limits the child's interest.